HoneySuckles!
by She's my Morphine
Summary: Fun in the sun drabbles about Light and L celebrating the summer together whether they like it or not!
1. The official Summer Fruit

**"Honey-Suckles!"  
>Chapter 1: The Official Summer Fruit A.K.A: Probably The Most Serious Fight They've Ever Had<br>Rated: T  
>Summary: Fun in the sun drabbles about Light and L celebrating the summer together whether they like it or not!<br>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters ;)  
>Author's Note: Fun drabbles I've been planning to do for a long time but have never really launched. Hope they work out!<strong>

"Where have all the apples gone?" L commanded dragging his friend behind him on the silvery chain that had been lengthened to the point of dragging constantly on the floor. The sound of its metallic snaking across the hardwood was becoming a pet peeve. How Light had begged for his boundaries! It was an absolute outrage! Here his best friend had demanded that their _friendship bracelet _be lengthened to the point of being able to jump rope with it and now this breech of trust? L was seriously considering readjusting the chain as to be capable of keeping a closer eye on his companion. He was so sure that the length would not impede his surveillance abilities but it was apparent that he was mistaken!

"I don't know," the sassy brunette replied.

"Don't tell me that! We're the only one's here and I didn't eat them! It must have been you!"

A guilty shadow of a shinigami chuckled in the corner to Light's distress. "Maybe you forgot," the brunette grumbled under his breath.

L pouted as he stared vacantly into the empty wooden bowl on the counter, a barren womb. "Young Light underestimates the impact of waking to the happy faces of crisp colorful fruit on one's mood," he thought aloud. Light thought of interrupting by reminding L that he was still here and wished to be addressed when statements directed towards him were made, but L kept talking. "I was ready to start the summer with you by sharing the sweet official summer fruit."

"I think that's strawberries," Light interrupted, "Strawberries are the official summer fruit."

Outraged by this correction L redirected the conversation back onto the missing fruit. "What are you saying Light? That it was a monster? A _shinigami?"_

Light quivered at the truth.

L began skulking and stomping about the kitchen. "Woooo I'm a shinigami that follows Light around to make it look like he stole apples and get him in trouble with his friends!"

"There are no such thing as Shinigami!" Light became overly defensive but L continued enacting a lifelong tale of shinigami following Light and causing mischief among his friends and colleagues. The tale turned to one of a shinigami that killed in Light's name. The story ached nearly true in Light's stomach. "Stop! Stop Stop Stop! You don't know anything!" Light protested attempting to deter the enlightment.

"Honeydew Melon!" L suddenly broke from his little play. "I think honeydew melon is actually the official summer fruit!" he declared putting his fist to his palm satisfied by this conclusion. "We must get honeydew melon!"

Light sighed in relief.


	2. The Fan

**"Honey-Suckles!"  
>Chapter 2: The fan<br>****Rated: T  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters ;)<br>Author's Note: First one was kind of cute. I hope they can improve over time.**

"It's too hot!" Light complained leaning his head against the couch cusion as he lay useless on the floor. "I hate you you know that? You should be able to afford air-conditioning, and a damn good system at that!" His brunette hair plastered to his forehead and when he fanned himself pitifully with his hand the cold sting of the moisture on his skin made him all the more malevolent. The metal of their friendship bracelet was sure to be leaving a singe mark on his skin. How was this kind of heat even earthly possible. Maybe for venus but surely not for earth.

L on the other side of their living space was indifferent to his friend's temorary madness. In front of a small metal fan he was at peace. "Light-kun does noooot knooww the jooooy of theeeese metaaaal faaaans," his electric voice vibrated off the blades. He smiled into the air coming from his metal companion.

"What's fun about dying of heatstroke?"

"Air conditioning doesn't turn you into an automaton Light-kun."

"You're talking nonsense."

"No Light-kun. When one is content in air-conditioning that is the end of the matter. When one is dependent on these metal fans they become rooooboooots! Tryyyy itttt!"

"No."

L tugged harshly on the friendship bracelet and slowly tugged his companion toward him. "Youuuu willll bee a rooooboooot!"

Light was now just under the metal fan a fool to underestimate the strength of his captor. "Fiiiiiineeee," he groaned robotically into the fan.

"That's the spirit! Now sit up!" L encouraged.

"I'm a roooobooot. Aare youuu happy nooooowww?" Light groaned.

"Saaaay soooomeeething mooore fuuuun." L complained.

"Raaaaaawwwr I'mmmm aaaan eevil roooobooot!"

"Yeeeeah!"

"Laaaa Laaa Laaa!" Light was suddenly intrigued.

"Weeee're Frieeeends foooooorrrreeeevveeeeer!" L mused in a sing song tone.

"This is stupid." Light chuckled to himself while decorously removing himself from the fan unwilling to join in the friendly musings of his rival err..enemy.


	3. The Cat Café

**"Honey-Suckles!"  
>Chapter 3: The Cat Café<br>****Rated: T  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters ;)<br>Author's Note: In Japan, because there is often very little space in large cities, a lot of apartment complexes have a strict no pet policy. Due to this the cat obsessed culture created a trendy new market known as cat cafes, in which people can pay by the hour to hang out with cats in a human and cat friendly enviornment. These are often meeting places for mutual cat lovers on dates. Fun right?**

"I am not a cat person. I don't want to be here," the brunette griped again.

"You are definatley a cat person," L corrected looking up at the younger man as a large persian cat had him pinned to the soft carpeted floor of the café.

Light glared in disagreement. "How do you figure? I don't own any cats. I'm not having a good time. I am clearly not a cat person."

"It's quite simple really," L calmly addressed his friend's rebuttal, "you _are _a cat. You are obsessed with cleanliness, always calm, and you never show anyone any affection until they are completely ignoring you. If they are observing you, intereacting with you, it means they are on to you and you can't get too close. When they ignore you they are drawing conclusion and that is when you need to get close enough to observe yourself."

Light huffed indignantly at this accusing remark, and then he realized that the large cat clinging to his hair from behind him was one of four that were somehow touching him.

"They know." L winked.


	4. WoodCarving Crafts

**"Honey-Suckles!"  
>Chapter 4: Wood-Carving Crafts<br>****Rated: T  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters ;)<br>Author's Note: I never claim to be an expert on Japanese culture. I only use little things that I've observed in media and life. You know those cute little decorations that you can hang of of a tiny hole on your cell phone? I love those! I'm also obsessed with travel shows, and through them I've learned that often time in Japanese knick-knack shops it is the smaller hand painted stuff that is prized over the larger manufactured things. In other-words a tiny, hand-crafted Maneki Neko cell phone charm would be priced higher than a large manufactured Maneki Neko alarm clock or toaster, or anything large. Isn't that cute?**

The raven haired man skipped happily into the living space from the balcony, the bracelet now overlapping upon itself followed in behind him. In his colorful bandaged hands he held a tiny wooden figurine with a black nylon loop hanging from its head. The brunette did not even have to await words from the other man. He could see it in his messy black hair pushed off his face and plastered to the top of his head with sweat and in his open smile. The question was in the palm of his injured hand. What was he up to now?

"Light kun! Light kun! I made this for you!" The older man excitedly chucked the figurine at his seated companion.

Rather than catching it the brunette stayed fixated on a black cellphone in his grip. The figurine landed on the couch cushion under him with a tiny thud. Clasping the phone shut, Light decided to give in to his captor's insistance. He held up the poorly crafted figurine and beyond its obsure shape stood a man that could not be prouder of the tiny creation. "What is it?" Light finally asked.

L was unaware of the condescension. "It's a cat! I made it so you could put it on your cell-phone."

"How did you make this? What could you have made this with?"

L smiled brightly and quickly ran back out to the balcony, then returned with a well decorated box. "It's a Make-Your-Own-Wood-Carved-Crafts Kit! I got it at the store the other day! I thought I'd make you..." L was interrupted.

"When did you find the time to purchase that without my knowledge? We're chained together. We've never gone to the store!" Light was overcome with a frightened suspicion.

"I just chain you to the bed when you sleep and I feel like going out Light Kun. What could you do? There are cameras all over this place." L smirked at his exemplary execution of such surveillance. "The cat is for you because your my friend." The juxtaposition of the two conflicting statements made Light's head whir with early symptoms of stockholm's syndrome. So he simply hooked the makeshift cat onto his phone.


	5. Campfire Stories and Night Terrors

**"Honey-Suckles!"  
>Chapter 5: Campfire Stories and Night Terrors<br>****Rated: T  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters ;)<br>Author's Note: This one is kind of serious guys. D: Yeah, as much as I really do enjoy writing cutesy drabbles for a change, I get bored and desire for my drabbles to have a point. Furthermore the birth of these drabbles came from a conversation err..dare I had with my husband. When I told him I was going to write more fanfiction this year he said "Are you going to make something under rated M this time?" I told him I thought I could manage that through fun drabbles and he dared me not to make them "so gay." So I said "Fine they won't be sooooooo gay." To which he protested, "Not soooooo gay I mean not so gay. The way you say it makes it seem like you'll only make it insinuate gay-ness rather than completely excluding it." Whatever...I will write my bromances in peace.**

The sheets flew from the mattress plumitting Light from his blissful dreams. His eyes darted open in a drowsy fear and ultimate mortality. He felt a kick in his calf from his left. The friendship bracelet jangled as it slid across the headboard where it hung loosely like christmas lights.

"NO!" The raven haired man cried as he writhed on his side, punching and kicking ghosts of old. This was no nightmare, as ordinary nightmares skulked in NREM sleep where paralysis chained you to hours of fear. This was a night terror and Light hardly knew how to address it.

The brunette gently placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and whispered, "L wake up." The kindly gesture was met with cold fighting hands winding around his neck pinning him back onto the bed.

"No! No! No!" the older man continued to grunt as he strangled his companion.

"Stop this..." Light begged hoarsely under his captor's strong inescapable grip.

"I said NO!" L tightened his digits around his friend's windpipe.

Faintly Light raised his hands to apply to L's shoulders in an attempt to push him off. "Please," he whispered only slightly. He was suddenly faced with two black holes and in the midst of his dizziness he thought that the older man had actually killed him. The digits loosened around him, then water on his face.

"I said no," L whispered one last time as the tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry."

Light sat up to put a sympathetic arm around the traumatized assailant. "Let's go out to the balcony for fresh air."

The raven haired man nodded submissively.


	6. Stars in the City

**"Honey-Suckles!"  
>Chapter 6: Stars in the City<br>****Rated: T  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters ;)<br>Author's Note: Oh no! A plot is happening! What have I done? Ah, cuteness will ensue soon enough but there will always be the tiny kiss of plot in the background. Also sorry if the insinuations of L's past don't match up with the events as portrayed in _L: Change the WorLd. _I have it, but I haven't read it. I've been a busy bee.**

"See that? This city is always lit up so you can hardly see any stars at night, but I can always find that one star," Light smiled at the gaseous bulb in a high arch above them.

"I think that's actually a planet," L corrected now collected again.

The brunette glared at him but then his russet eyes turned soft for the other man. "Wish on it anyway," he whispered.

"What?" L asked, startled.

"Wish on it as hard as you can. Anything and everything you need, want, dream about. It doesn't matter," Light urged his skeptical companion.

"Light-kun that is completely illogical of you. The effectiveness of wishing on stars nay planets is absolute 0 percent. Zero, Light! I'm surprised that you would ask this of me. I was certain you were more intelligent than that."

The brunette snapped. "And calling _this _a friendship bracelet is logical?" he held up the chain that forced them together, "and attesting to the existence of shinigami is 100 percent? Spending 816 yen an hour to hang out with cats is completely sane?" He calmed himself as he observed the chance of another breakdown from the other man. "What was trying to hurt you?" Light asked.

"I don't want to talk about it with you," L breathed out, so monotone and dispassionate yet almost human. "I just need you to be a good friend and be here. Without expecting anything from me, be here."

The brunette blinked off the shock. His hair fell before his left eye and the chill of the night air on that balcony finally embraced him. He extended his hand and grasped the unusually warm palm of the onyx haired male. The friendship bracelet drooped in a deep, narrow U. "I can be a good friend," he whispered.

"A good friend," L whispered as an echo. _A good friend._


End file.
